Brave New World
by Coconut1214
Summary: The Shannon family is given a chance to escape their dying world and start over on a new one 85 million years in the past.  They are about to find out how different this new world really is.
1. Chapter 1

Brave New World

A/N: So after having read the original script for this show I decided to take some aspects of that better show and add with the show we got. So some of the characters will be the same but slightly different. I'm going for a more frontier; grow up quickly kind of life for these people. I'm mainly going to be focusing on the teens. And I got rid or Zoe because they really don't need her, so the Shannon's are regular people not people who think they are above the law.

Summary: The Shannon family is given a chance to escape their dying world and start over on a new one 85 million years in the past. Some of the comforts of the future are still available; however technology can't save you from everything. Siblings Josh and Maddie Shannon are going to see just how different this new world really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Terra Nova.<strong>

They marveled at the wonder that was Terra Nova with the rest of the pilgrimage. All of them just stood there still trying to get used to the fresh air. They were in awe of the lush greens, colorful flower and blue skies. A huge fort loomed in front of them, they all looked up when the doors opened and out stepped a tough, silver haired solider. He walked over to the railing placed his hand on it and looked down at them.

"Citizens of 2149!" He began. "My name is Commander Nathaniel Taylor. And you have all made the first steps towards a new beginning as I did ten years ago. We are the dawn of a new civilization"

After Taylor's speech about new beginnings and fresh starts in a new world, they were all lined up and were waiting for their names to be called.

"Shannon!" said dark haired female solider. They walk over to the desk she directed them too. A male sat there witha plex in his hand. "Shannon Family, father James Shannon, mother Dr. Elizabeth Shannon, son Josh Shannon and daughter Madeline Shannon."

"Yes, that's us" Jim Shannon said the young male solider. He pressed the boxes on his screen and just nodded in acknowledgement. "Please step over the right and a solider will take you to your housing unit"

"Talkative bunch" Maddie whispered to her mother.

"There are loads of people here Maddie, they have to get through all of them before nightfall" Dr. Elizabeth Shannon replied to her daughter.

"Shannon family" They all turn at the sound of their name to see a clean cut brunette solider standing tall with his arms behind his back.

The soldier's eyes scanned over each of them and smiled when he came to her. Maddie returned a smile, now this is what she was talking about. He looked around her brother's age and was just the right height, with short cropped brown hair. She smiled wider when she saw the muscles in his arms contract, he was flexing for her benefit.

"Specialist Mark Reynolds" he introduced himself. "If you would please follow me, I'll take you to your new home"

"Wow!" was all they could say as they saw their new house. It was larger than the tiny apartment they had in 2149. Josh and Maddie ran off to claim their bedrooms while Jim and Elizabeth looked at their new home. The kitchen was open and spacious with a breakfast nook let led right into the dining and living area. They walked through the house to their bedroom. Elizabeth admired the walk-in closet, whirlpool tub and separate shower. They smiled at each other knowing that they had no longer had to worry about sharing a bathroom with their children. They made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Josh Shannon walked through the open market in awe; the air was alive with spices and grilled meat. Exotic fruit, sweetbreads and glazed pastry lined the tables. The scents were intoxicating. Looking around some he remembered when he was little and others he'd never seen before. He licked his lips as stomach growled; he reached out and grabbed the first thing in front of him.<p>

He stated down at it, it was a round shaped fruit he guessed with what looked like spikes on it. He didn't really know what to do so he brought it to his mouth and tried to bite it. It was as hard as rock.

He looked up when he heard laughter, he finds the source. A girl wearing khaki shorts, with a chain around her neck that went underneath her light grey tank top. Her blond hair was tied in a loose ponytail. He also couldn't ignore the fact that she was hot. "Is that how you get off, making fun of the new guy?"

"Something like that" she replied with a smile. "Although I wouldn't if I were you." She said. "If you haven't had solid food in awhile, it'll make you sick"

"You mean I really have to drink those shake things?" he asked his mouth almost watering the fragrance from the fruit was almost intoxicating.

"You can eat if you want, but just don't say I didn't warn you" she said with a smile.

Josh looked down at the fruit one last time. He'd save it for later when he could eat real food again. "Hey, wait up!" he called out after her. "What's your name?"

She stopped and turned around. "Skye, 5th pilgrimage" she said holding her hand out.

"Josh Shannon…just arrived" He said closing his eyes and regretting adding that last part, of course she knew he just arrived.

"Recruitment or lottery?"

"My mom was recruited, she's a doctor."

"A doctor, we could always use more of those" She replied trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. She was here just grabbing a bite to eat on her break; there was always so much to do when the new pilgrimages arrived.

"Yea, so we all had to come with her." Josh continued.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Most people count themselves lucky"

He knows that and looks towards the ground. 2149 was bad and getting worse and that's what made him more upset. He hated leaving her there in that world.

Skye nodded her head in understanding. "You left someone behind" she sighed as he looked back at her telling all she needed to know. "Well anyways, what were you trained for?" She asked changing the subject.

"Hunting" He replied. "I want to kick some dino ass!" Skye lets out a little laugh. "I was looking to join the Raptors Clan"

"The Raptors, really? She asked incredulously.

"Yea, I heard they were the best." Josh told her. When his mom told him she had been recruited, he was at first reluctant to do anything but pout about it. Then they went to a training seminar and he saw all the jobs available to kids his age and being cooped up in the small school and small apartment he wanted to do something out in the open, outdoors. His dad was a cop and took him the shooting range when he was younger so he knew his way around a gun. So he applied to be a hunter.

"They are" Skye replied. "You're in luck; I have it on good authority that they have a vacancy"

"Really?" Josh asked excitedly. "So you know them?"

"Yea. They meet up over by the PX at 1300."

"Great, thanks" Josh said. "So if I say your name will that help?"

"It'll at least get you in the door" she answered with a grin.

"Ok!" he said not hiding his excitement. He missed Kara and wished she were here to see him. He'd find a way to get her here, but he wanted to be someone when she did. "Hey, do you know if the leader is a real hardass? I just want to know what to expect"

"What do you think? They are the best for a reason" she replied.

Josh shook his head. "Right, got it" he replied.

"Well I gotta go; it was nice meeting you, Josh"

"Yea, I'll see you around"

"Count on it" Skye replied, turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Maddie ran her hand along the wooden desks, they felt smooth and cool beneath her hands. The whole school was well furnished and airy, nothing like the small class windowless classrooms in 2149. She walked over to where the projection screen would normally be displayed, she could imagine the teacher standing there and giving lessons. She moved over to one of the walls, her hand hovered over the button for a minute before closing her eyes and pressing it. The screen appeared with a background picture of the jungle and then the text started scrolling up.<p>

"You do know the school is closed until until tomorrow, right" a male voice said startling her. She turned around to see Mark the cute solider that brought them to their house.

"Oh', I'm sorry…I know, I was just too excited to see it, an actual school with windows" She said.

Mark raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "You are trespassing, but since you were doing it for non-nefarious reasons, I'll let it go this time"

"Thank you" Maddie replied.

He walked over to see what she reading, "The history of Terra Nova" he reads the title of the poster on the plex screen.

"Yeah" Maddie smiled shyly. "We learned all about it back at school in 2149. We have this same poster actually."

Mark nodded. "If you're into that I got something to you might be interested in" he said to her. Curious Maddie nodded her head and followed him outside.

"So what other things are you interested in?" he asked as they walked down one of the various pathways.

"What?" Maddie asked and felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"In school, what's your favorite subject?"

"Oh….uh…Science" She replied trying to calm her beating heart. At her old school guys didn't really talk to her, they thought she was a nerd. She didn't mind thought because the guys at her school were all dicks anyway.

"Science huh? Cool" he replied. They walked down the "Here we are"

"No way!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly. "This is really it?"

"Yes, this is the probe they sent through the time fracture" Mark replied smiling as her face lit up with excitement.

"No one knew how far back the fracture went or were it let too. They sent it back with a beacon inside so they could find however million of years later only they never did. It's how they knew they were dealing with a new time stream." She just started rambling off what they were taught; she caught herself and bit her lip with embarrassment. "I'm sorry"

Mark smiled. "Because if they didn't then changing one thing over here even has small as stepping on a butterfly could've changed the entire future" he finished for her. "And don't apologize for knowing the history of your new home. It's something most people should know or want to know"

Maddie nodded and smiled shyly at him.

"Reynolds" his radio crackled from his hip. "Sorry, I have to take this. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah" was all she could reply. He smiled again as he turned around and walked off. Great when she needed to talk she couldn't. She shook her head and started walking back home.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Brave New World

The Shannon family is given a chance to escape their dying world and start over on a new one 85 million years in the past. Some of the comforts of the future are still available; however technology can't save you from everything. Siblings Josh and Maddie Shannon are going to see just how different this new world really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Terra Nova<strong>

Josh downed his shake and placed the glass in the sink. "Slow down, what's your hurry?" his dad asked.

"I found out where the Raptor Clan meets, so I'm going to see if can get a job with them" He said to his parents. "They meet at one so I have to go"

"The Raptor Clan, they're going to let join?" Maddie asked not believing that Josh could even get an invite to meet with the top hunting group.

"I don't know, that's why I'm going to find them and try out" Josh replied to his sister.

"I don't know if I want you trying out for that group." Elizabeth said with worry in her voice. She didn't know much about the Raptor clan, only that they were the top group that went after the bigger game.

"Don't you think you should work your way up" Jim said siding with his wife. None of them were used to the dangers out in the jungle. They had barely gotten used to breathing fresh air and having a full solid meal. They had just tried a fruit Josh brought home and drank their shakes.

"I'm 18 mom, I can make my own decisions and this is what I want to do." He didn't even want to come here, he's getting involved now and they were telling him not to. He wished his parents would make up their minds. "You wanted me to be a part of the new community, what better way than to feed the colony" He told them and walked out the door before they could say anything else.

Josh walked around the PX looking for somewhere they might meet. Skye didn't give him the exact location. There were a couple of cabins surrounding it but he didn't know which one belonged to the Raptors, they didn't have signs. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost one. When he looked up he saw a group of people walking into one of the cabins so he followed.

The cabin was smaller than the housing ones, he looked through the window it had a large open room with various chairs and couches; a port for a plex screen was in the back. He also saw three doors that were closed and had swipe card locks on them. He walked in and all the people sitting on the chairs and couches turned to look at him. There were six of them, two girls and four guys, some were around his age others looked to be mid to late twenties.

"You lost fresh?" asked a twenty something blond haired guy.

"No, I was looking for the Raptor Clan" He answered hoping his voice sounded strong.

"Are you now?" A guy that looked to be in his late twenties asked. They all stood up and faced him. Josh looked around nervously and swallowed. At least he had the right place. "And who told you where to find us?"

"I did" a female voice from behind him said. He turned around slowly to see Skye standing in the doorway. When he looked back they stood in two straight rows facing each other saluting. He spun around to face Skye.

"Are you going to go in or stand in the door way?" She asked, he moved over so she could enter. "At ease" she said and they all dropped their arms in unison.

"You're the leader"

"Did I forget to mention that?" She replied with a sly grin. He nods his head. "Well when I said on good authority I meant my authority" Skye winked at him and walked past. "Alright guys, this is Josh, he's new and he'll be joining us on a hunt today."

"Wait…today?" Josh asked hesitantly. "I've only used the simulator…"

"This is the real world, Josh and the best way to test your skills is out in the field. But if you don't think you can, there's the door." Skye pointed to it and placed her plex in the port receiver, a screen popped up showing a map.

Josh looked towards the door. He trained for five months in hunting techniques and logged three hundred hours in the simulator which was more than anyone else in his group. And when he got here he expected some training not just to be thrown out into the jungle. But he didn't do all that for nothing; he took a deep breath, exhaled and joined the others on the couch.

Skye saw him sit down from the corner of her eye, she smiled to herself. She turned to face them. "Introduce yourselves" She told them and went back to studying the map.

"I'm Max" said a tall lanky guy with short dreads that looked slightly older than him. The girl next to him introduced herself as Tasha. The blonde guy that asked him if he was lost was named Clay, the other older guy that spoke earlier was named Rufus. And an Asian girl named Gaia.

"Hunter" said a guy with brown hair and looked to be the same age as him. Josh couldn't help but notice the disdain in the guys' voice and his noticeable staring at Skye.

"Ok, so we'll be doing in sector 4-6 today, the butcher wants some Ptera's." She turned and told them . "Max, get some gear for Josh"

"Right away Sarge" Max replied with a smile and went over to one of the locked doors. He looked back over at Josh. "Are you coming with? I'm not that good with guessing sizes, ask Tash"

* * *

><p>Josh sat in the rover taking small breaths to calm his heart, hoping none of them noticed. Max was driving and Skye was upfront with him. His military grade assault rifle rested in his lap. This was the weapon he was taught to use in his training only this one had a silencer on it.<p>

"I can't wait to have some Ptera's wings with barbeque sauce" Hunter said licking his lips.

"No way, spicy is the only way to go." said Rufus.

Josh never ate dinosaur meat before but the way they were talking about it made his mouth start to water that and the fact that all he's eaten so far was that spiky fruit. "So what happened to the other guy?" He asked out of curiosity and to join the conversation.

"What do you think, Fresh? It's a dangerous world out there." Clay answered and looked at the rest of them, they all hung there head in sadness. "He'd been hunting since forever and one day this massive Carno came out of nowhere and that was it"

Josh looked down at the ground breathing heavily. He nodded his at them. He knew this was going to be dangerous, at least he thought he knew.

"Gotta stay alert at all times, never take your eyes of the perimeter." Tasha told him and all he could do was nod again.

Max pulled the rover into some bushes and they all jumped out. Josh really didn't understand what was going on so he just followed them as they pulled branches down and started covering it. Clay and Rufus unfolded two metal carts with wheels.

Once that was done they all followed Skye into the jungle. Josh stuck close to her because she was the only one that didn't call him Fresh and he liked looking at her. The sun glistened off her hair almost making it look gold instead of blond. The tight military outfit hugged every corner of her body just right. The rifle slung over her shoulder just completed the picture.

He had Kara so he shouldn't be looking but there was just something about her that you couldn't help but stare.

Skye held up her fist when they reached a clearing. "Everyone knows the drill. Josh your with me, everyone else you know your sectors. Happy hunting"

Josh watched as they split up and went their separate ways. Skye picked up her rifle and held in her arms and switched the safety off, so he did the same. He followed her down the embankment towards a small river.

He turned to say something but she held her finger in front of her mouth and pointed up. The huge winged creature was soaring above them. When he looked back down Skye had moved further down and was following the flying reptiles' movements with the scope of her rifle.

He saw her kneel down with one knee dug into the dirt, her other leg, rifle and gaze pointed in the same direction. He watched her finger press the trigger as if it was happening in slow motion.

The Pteranodon's head flew upwards from right underneath its beak and sailed down towards the ground, landing with a loud thud.

He followed her as she ran over to it; she pulled a rope out of her bag and knelt down next to it. She handed him part of the rope and instructed him how to tie the wings and feet. That's when he noticed the black hilt of a knife in a sheath on her calf. He could see it was an extremely serrated and looked like it was a purplish redish color. It didn't look like any knife he'd ever seen before.

"It's a Slasher tail" she replied after she noticed him staring. "It was my first kill" she told him and as she continued tying the Ptera to the pole so they could carry it. "I was fourteen and my dad took me out here. It came charging through the jungle and I just reacted on instinct, it was exhilarating. So he made it for me"

"Cool" Josh replied.

She pretended to be tying the rope underneath it so she could wipe the tears that started forming in her eyes. She took deep breaths and pulled the knife and cut the rope in one clean swipe. "Let's move this out of the way and see if we can get one more" she told him and picked up one end of the pole and he picked up the other.

After they set it down and covered it they went stood by the edge to wait for another. It didn't take long for another one to fly by. Skye nodded towards Josh and he looked around and pointed to himself. Skye nodded her head with eye brows raised.

Josh took deep breath and exhaled. He kneeled down and took aim. He took more breaths to calm his racing heart. You can do this; it's not that different from the simulator. He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The Ptera fell to the ground and he let out a laugh with the breath he had been holding.

"Good, but next time aim for the head" Skye told him as they tied his kill up. "The butcher doesn't like digging around for the bullet, and you don't want it where the meat is."

Skye pulled out her com "We got two" she spoke into it.

"On our way" Hunter's voice replied.

Hunter and Gaia arrived with a metal cart and they all lifted the Ptera's in put them in the cart.

"You had better luck then we did." Gaia told them as they started pushing the cart to the next sectors to get the others "It was dead silence by our sector"

They met up with the other groups; between them they had four Ptera's. They wheeled the cart back towards the rover.

The stench hit him first before he saw it. He covered his nose and started down at the dinosaur in front of them.

"It's a Carno…or was a Carno" Gaia said.

"By the size of the teeth marks, I'd say it was a Rex" Rufas said kneeling down to examine it.

"A T-Rex?" Josh asked nervously looking around.

"You know another Rex?" Clay asked as he and Hunter laughed.

"If the Rex is still around, I don't want to be" Tasha said

"Right, it'll be getting dark soon, this is good enough for today" Skye told them and pushed the cart around the fallen Carno.

When they reached the rover they started loading the carts in the back. "It's not working" they heard Max say from the front.

"What? What do you mean it's not working" Clay said. "The cell was fully charged. Did you leave it running?" Clay asked implying that he had.

"Of course not" Max replied angrily. He jumped down and lifted the hood. "It's gone" he said. "The power cell, it's gone"

Skye closed her eyes and pursed her mouth. "Sixers" she said gritting her teeth.

"Sixers, that are still over there." Tasha said pointing across the stream where another rover was parked.

"What are Sixers?" Josh asked.

"Defectors" Gaia answered him. "They came on the sixth pilgrimage and didn't like the rules of colony; they tried to take over and were banished to the jungles."

"They made a new colony called Aurora" Max said.

"They didn't tell us about that in 2149"

"Of course not, it would ruin their perfect fantasy they are trying to sell over there" Rufus told him.

"They are not going to keep getting away this" Skye said started walking through the water.

"Skye, where are you going? Don't go over there" Tasha said.

"You can't trust them." Gaia added.

"She's right, we can't let them keep stealing from us" Max said and followed her. The rest looked at each other and followed.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Brave New World

The Shannon family is given a chance to escape their dying world and start over on a new one 85 million years in the past. Some of the comforts of the future are still available; however technology can't save you from everything. Siblings Josh and Maddie Shannon are going to see just how different this new world really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Terra Nova<strong>

"Hey!" Skye called out.

Max saw two bags lying in the sand over to the side so he went over there. He opened them and smiled.  
>"Skye, I have them, the power cells they're over here" he called out.<p>

Skye turned to look and saw him holding up a bag and their power cell. That was strange, something else was going on. They would never just drop their bounty like that not unless something else happened.

"Skye look" Josh said pointing to the ground. She looked and saw blood, fresh blood.

They heard it first then they felt it. A loud screeching sound followed by the ground shaking beneath their feet. The trees swayed fiercely and there was more screeching.

"Slashers" they all cried in unison.

"Quick, get to the rover" Skye called out.

Max ran over and opened the door; he was met by a rifle to the face by a scared Sixer. "Please" he begged hoping that the Sixers had hearts in their somewhere.

"Please man let us in" Hunter said his voice trembling.

Skye pushed her way through to see what was going on. She saw him leaning up against the side of the rover and saw the blood seeping through his shirt. She knew him, his name popped into her head. "Hey, I remember you, Drake right. It's me Skye" She told him hoping he'd remember how she helped him when he still lived in the colony. She glanced to the side and saw them coming through the clearing quickly. _Please remember_, she said in her head.

"Skye?" he said recognizing her. "Get in" he said gruffly.

Skye pushed them all in the rover, she looked over and saw them finishing off the last Ptera from the cart. She jumped in and slammed the door just as a Slasher reached them.

They were all breathing heavily, cramped in the small rover. They heard more Slashers join the first one.

"Josh, your mother's a doctor right? Take this and put pressure on his wound.

Josh's heart felt like it was going to beat right through his chest. All he could do was stare out through the open hole in the roof of the vehicle as a Slasher walked right by it. Its head was huge, it turned and saw him and his eyes widened. The Slasher tilted its head curiously, it's nostrils flared and its mouth opened showing rows of sharp teeth. He just continued staring; he was frozen as it lowered its head.

Suddenly it was gone and he looked up to see Skye's hands holding the handle of the hatch she just shut. "Josh" She said to him. "Can you focus on me?" he nodded. "Good, I need you to hold this on Drake's wound" she said holding out a piece of cloth. He nodded slightly and took the cloth from her. She turned away from him "Max, get this thing started"

"I can't get it to work without the code"

"Drake?" She asked "How do you get this thing started?"

"It won't, the power converter was destroyed by a Slasher tail" he replied weakly.

The rover shook violently making them crash into each other. They braced themselves for another push as the Slashers banged their heads against the sides. They were lucky that they were doing it from both sides or it would've tipped over from their weight. This rover wasn't meant to hold this many people.

* * *

><p>"Sir" Reynolds said from the doorway of Commander Taylor's office.<p>

"Yes" He answered looking up at the young man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir" he said noticing that Taylor was talking to Lt. Washington and Maddie's father. She told him he was a cop in 2149.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Skye went on a hunting trip with Raptors Clan today and they should've been back by now. It's almost dark"

Taylor nodded and stood up. "Ok, round up the troops let's move out"

"Josh" Jim said loudly. Taylor turned to look at him. "My son went to see if he could join the Raptor clan today. Do you think she took him with?"

"Ok, then come with us we could use an extra hand." He said to Jim. "Skye likes hands on training" he added as they left.

* * *

><p>When it stopped Skye continued to give orders. "We need to stop the bleeding" she said.<p>

"He's a Sixer, why are we bothering helping him?" Rufus asked. "We should let him bleed out and die like the scum they are."

"Because it's the right thing to do" Skye replied keeping her gaze locked on the older man. "We're going to cauterize it, so we need your lighter" Rufus sighed and dug around in his pockets for his lighter.

"Gaia, Clay we need something for him to bite down on"

"On it" they both said and tried to find something.

Skye hit the side of one of the walls hard with her fist and pulled off a metal piece. Rufus handed her a lighter and she held on the metal. "Hunter check how much ammo we have"

"There's nothing here, all we have is another piece of cloth" Gaia told her.

"Fine, roll it tightly and stick in his mouth. I need the rest of you to hold him down." They positioned themselves as best they could and she took the hot piece of metal and placed it against his skin.

Josh fell back against the other wall and watched them work together and follow Skye's orders. He winced at the sizzling sound and the guys muffled screams.

Skye dropped the metal piece and saw that Drake had passed out from the pain. She looked through the side of the rover, it was dark now.

"Why is it making that sound?" Josh asked covering his ears. The Slashers had gone from screeching to making a weird bellowing sound.

"They hunt in packs, it's signaling the rest of them that there's prey" Max told him handing him a weapon. "Before long there will be dozens"

"Oh" was all Josh could reply back and took his gun.

"Coms" Skye yelled and reached for hers and found hers had been smashed, a piece was jutting out of her side. "Does anyone have their com?"

"I dropped mine when were running" Gaia said.

They others looked around for there's that fell out during the commotion. "Mine's useless" Clay said holding up the smashed pieces.

Hunter found his underneath a crevice; he flattened himself and reached for it.

* * *

><p>Taylor looked in the back of the rover to see Jim and Elizabeth Shannon holding on to each other. She insisted on joining them in case anyone was hurt. He didn't like taking both parents outside the gates but they wouldn't listen and he didn't have time to stop them. He needed to get to Skye and her people. "If there's one I know about Skye, she protects her people. She's one of the best; I know she'll do whatever it takes to keep your son safe"<p>

The Shannon's nod. They never even met this Skye person and they didn't understand why she would take an 18 year old out hunting on his first day.

Suddenly the radio crackles to life. "Can anyone hear this?"

Taylor grabbed the com. "Yes, I copy. Identify yourself"

"Commander Taylor? This is Hunter Boyd."

"Hunter, what is your position?" Taylor asked hearing lots of inference with the radio.

Jim grabbed his wife's hand as the heard screaming and screeching over the radio. Then gunfire lots of gunfire.

"80 meters…stream…Slashers…dozens…" The radio started cutting in and out and the gunfire was making it hard to hear what little was coming through.

* * *

><p>"Save your ammo, short bursts" Skye commanded.<p>

They fired shots through the sides of the rover; the Slashers started moving back and it was silent.

"Did it work?" Josh asked.

"No, they'll be back and there will be even more of them. " Skye answered. "Max, how long will it take you to install the power cell?"

"Five to ten minutes" He answered.

"I say we make we make a run for our rover, we'll cover you" She said. There wasn't much else they could do, but she knew they couldn't just sit here and wait to be rescued.

"Hunter, check the rounds in our weapons" She told him and moved to the front of the vehicle.

She gripped the metal piece jutting out of her suit and pulled.

"Are you hurt?" Josh asked when he saw her wince in pain.

She snapped her head towards him. "It's nothing, I'm fine" she said pressing down on the wound and gripped the chain around her neck. She was going to get home, she needed to get home.

"I wondered how someone your age got to be the leader. But now I know."

Skye laughed and leaned her head back against the seat. "My dad was a Corporal under Commander Taylor, I guess it rubbed off"

Josh nodded his head until he got to that one word. "Was?"

Skye sighed and closed her eyes, then turned to face him. "Syncylic fever..." she paused before adding "Mom too"

Josh hung his head. "I'm sorry"

"Everyone loses their parents" she said. "But it's not supposed to happen the other way around. I'll get us out of here, all of us"

"I don't doubt it" Josh told her keeping his eyes looked on hers.

"They each have a couple of rounds and we have one extra clip" Hunter called out.

Skye clutched her necklace tightly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled they she turned around to face them. "Ok, we can do this" She told them keeping her voice steady.

"What about him?" Clay asked pointing to the unconscious Sixer.

Skye went over to him. "Hey Drake!" she said and slapped his face. He woke with a start. "Woah, calm down. It's me Skye remember you let us, there are Slashers outside, dozens." He nodded. "We're going to make a run for it, if you can I'd suggest doing the same" she helped him sit up and leaned him against the side. "I saved your live, but if you make the wrong move I will shoot you, do you understand?" The Sixer nodded again and she handed him a weapon.

She turned back towards her people. "Tasha and Josh flank Max. Hunter, Gaia you take left, Clay and Rufus, right, I'll cover the front." She looked at each one of them as they nodded. "Ok, on the count of three let's move out. 1…2…3!"

Tasha, Max and Josh jumped out of the rover and started for the rover. The others got into position just as the Acceraptor's started charging. Gunfire erupted from their weapons as the raptors kept coming.

"HUNTER!" Skye heard Gaia scream, she whipped her head around to see a Slasher grab Hunter by his legs. She turned and ran aiming her rifle at its head and fired. It hit the Slasher near its ear; it bellowed and shook its head dropping Hunter. He fell to the ground in sickening thud and cried out in pain. While the Slasher was distracted she stopped and took aim, the second shot went right through the side of its head and out the other. Skye ran to Hunter and pulled him out of the way as the dinosaur came crashing towards them, the raptors claw slashed her skin as it fell to the ground, shaking it beneath them.

Gaia ran over to her taking her bandana off and making a tourniquet around Hunters leg. Skye knew it was broken too she saw the bone jutting out from his skin. But he still had both legs attached to him. She turned her attention back to the other Slashers and kept firing ignoring the blood dripping down her arm.

Josh didn't know where he was shooting he just kept spraying the bullets to keep them at bay. Tasha was doing the same on the other side. They just needed to keep them far enough way so Max could install the power cell.

Josh turned around just as one jumped out of the jungle landing right near Max. He heard Skye shout Max's name and Max turned around, he moved at just the right time and managed to miss the brunt of the Slasher tail, but it still slashed through his suit. Josh could see the blood welling up from the wound on his abdomen.

"Max!" Tasha screamed as Max fell to the ground holding his stomach. "Max, oh my God" she screamed and placed her hands on his laceration. Skye joined them and helped her put pressure on the wound.

"Skye" Tasha screamed as Slasher loomed up behind her. Skye swung her weapon around at it and fired. Nothing happened, her gun was jammed. Tasha's gun lay a few feet from her but she was keeping her hand on Max's stomach and she was too afraid to reach for it. The Slasher roared and opened its mouth and jerked its head forward. Then it fell to the ground still.

Skye had closed her eyes ready of the attack, when she heard the thud she opened them to see Josh standing there his gun still aimed, he was shaking with his eyes wide open. She caught his eyes and nodded. She then un-jammed her gun and stood up, more just kept coming.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with bright blinding lights. She put her hands over her eyes and squinted through them to see the Slashers fleeing through jungle as an array of gunfire broke out from the various vehicles flanking the clearing.

"Reynolds" Taylor called into his com. "We found them, ready the clinic we have injuries"

"Yes, Sir" Reynolds replied. "Skye?"

"She's fine, I can see her, I'll bring her home"

Jim and Elizabeth Shannon jumped out the rover and scanned the area of Josh. "Mom, Dad" they heard and they saw him running towards them. They embraced. Elizabeth left to go tend to wounded. Jim walked towards Taylor. There were only three girls and none of them looked much older than his son.

"Hunter?" Skye called out and started running across the stream.

"Skye, we have him. A doctor's with him" Taylor said to the short blond girl holding her arm. "Let's get that arm looked at" Taylor told her and led her towards the trucks.

"There was a Sixer in the other rover" She told Taylor.

"He's not there now" Taylor replied. "He either got out on his own or they came for him"

The ride back to Terra Nova was filled with everyone helping out with the injured. Josh watched his mother jump out of the truck and help role a stretcher out for Hunter. He had to look away at the sight of Hunters mangled legs. Max followed him in his own stretcher. He was trying to see where Skye went but he lost her in the crowd. She didn't say much on the drive back she just kept clutching the chain around her neck.

"Josh" he heard his name and saw Maddie running towards him. He opened his arms and she fell into them.

"They said the Raptors were missing and…I thought…" She said sobbing into his chest.

"I'm ok Maddie" he said trying to push her off. "Really, I'm ok" he said holding her out by her shoulders. "See still in one piece"

"The leader of your top hunting group is an 18 year old!" Jim yelled at Commander Taylor.

Taylor turned to face him. He knew Jim was upset and he had every right to be. "This isn't 2149 Shannon, things are different here." He told him sternly. "That 18 year old is the reason your son and the rest of them are still alive. Age doesn't matter its skill and she's the best person for that job."

"She was amazing, dad" Josh said joining them. He overheard what they were saying and ran over. "Everyone was freaking out and she kept calm and without her knowing what to do, I don't think we would've made it"

Jim nodded and Taylor walked away from him.

"This is definitely not the same as the world we left behind" Josh said as Jim put his arm around him and Maddie and they walked home.

Tbc…


End file.
